Save Me From This Hell
by peinsakulover14
Summary: Sakura is new to Fire High and she meets lots of friends but when she gets beat by her father will that all change? "Sakura Your Fathers Dead I Think Pein Might Have Done It!" "What? WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?" "Sakura...he did it cause he loves you" "what!"
1. Meet Sakura Haruno

A/N: Hello all! Um, I'm stuck on my story 'I Should Thank Karin ' So for right now Imma try and do a high school fic, Its going to be a peinsaku one but better then my last one! I hope You don't mind that I'm Going to have Konan/ Madara, Since Pein is going to be with Sakura so…yeah….ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto If I did Sakura would be with the akatsuki,

Chapter one: Meet Sakura Haruno

'_Can you feel that...Aw shit….Ooh ah ah ah ah..... Ooh ah ah ah ah! Drowning deep in my sea of loathing Broken your servant I kneel (Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human si-' _

A pale arm reached forwards and grabbed the loud cell phone and chunked it at the wall as a groan was heard before a light thud. "Damnit….." Is what all was heard before covers (that where all tangled up around this person) where ripped off said persons head and untangled from there body.

This person had thigh length Pink hair with black tips, Sparkling emerald green eyes that had a lovely shade of gold around the puple, creamy pale skin, long legs, big bust slim waist and medium size butt. Yes her name Is Sakura Haruno 16 years old and Starting Fire High today.

Sakura walked in her bathroom and pulled her oversized tee-shirt off as she stepped into the shower just to have cold water pour on her when she turned the knob. "Fan- Fucking-Tastic stupid baka forgot to pay the bill" (yes I know she cusses allot but…eh) She quickly washed her body and hair and got out of the shower.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked out of the bathroom and into her room to her closet and pulled out a pair of ******Tripp Black And Blue Stitch Dark Street Pants, A **Ugly Dolls Ox shirt, And pulled out her Black Lace-Up Platform Boots. After she put all that on she walked back to her bathroom and pulled out a make-up bag.

She put on black mascara, black eye liner, and eggplant (a very dark purple) eye shadow. She then re-painted her blood red nails. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and looked on her night stand "7:15…..CRAP!" She yelled as she ran out her room just to run back in pick her cell phone off the floor and run downstairs. Her father and his pet (as Sakura likes to call her) where eating she ran right past them and out the door.

"I'm going to be late!" She screamed to herself as she was running to the school not noticing the amused weird looking eyes following her from the black convertible.

When Sakura got to school she was to busy looking around to watch where she was going and slammed right into someone and fall to the ground she gasped and looked up…..

A/N: BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA CLIF HANGER!....ok ok so how was it?!?! Was it lame? Good? Waste of your time? Boring?ok ok I'm done please review


	2. meeting Ino, Konan Deidara, And Tobi

A/N: I'm so bored right now so imma make another chappie

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO!

_Recap: __"I'm going to be late!" She screamed to herself as she was running to the school not noticing the amused weird looking eyes following her from the black convertible. When Sakura got to school she was to busy looking around to watch where she was going and slammed right into someone and fell to the ground she gasped and looked up….._

_Recap over_

Chapter 2: meeting Ino , New friends

When she looked up she saw a girl glaring down at her. Sakura looked her over (not like that people) She had long blond hair put up in a high pony tail with some of it in her face her left ear pierced, sky blue eyes, wearing a skin tight pale pink button up shirt that was un-buttoned until you could see the top of her breast, with a thigh length skirt, High heals, Light pink eye shadow, Lip gloss, and eye liner

"Watch where the hell your going new girl or your going to get your ass kicked" The girl said with a sneer. "HN….whatever" Sakura said. The girl was about to say something else until she was cut off" Ino! Come on Sasuke's about to be here!" With one last sneer the girl who was now known as Ino walked away, Sakura sighed as she got up and walked into the school. As soon as she walked in she saw the office on her left side, she walked in and went to the front desk where a woman with short burnet hair was working.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm new here and I need a schedule please" The woman looked up shocked at first then her shock melted into a kind warm smile. "I'm Shizune and welcome to Fire High Sakura-san" Shizune said as she leaned over and handed Sakura her schedule. "Thank you Shizune-sama" Sakura said while grabbing her schedule and walked out.

She was walking down the hall when she saw a group of 3 kids standing together, there was only one girl With Dark blue hair tied up in a messy bun and some of her hair hanging in her dark Blue eyes she had on a Black form fitting dress that had red polka-dot straps, Black thigh-high stockings with a red bow, and Black Buckle Platform Boots,Silver glitter eyeliner (making her eyes pop) Black eye shadow, and her lips where painted in a blood red.

She had a arm wrapped around her waist and when Sakura followed the arm up she saw a tall boy With Weird but pretty red eyes and spiky short black hair, He had on a Avenged Sevenfold T-shirt with a skeleton reading some sort of book on the front, Dark blue baggy pants that had chains all over them**,** classic Converse (black and white), He also had a little black eye liner on. He was smirking and talking to the boy standing in front of him.

The boy standing in front of him Was looking aggravated, His Grayish-blue visible eye was hardened and set into a glare, He had Long blond hair with some up in a pony tail and a nice chunk of bangs hanging over his left eye, He wore a black Slash shirt with a skeleton Slash holding a guitar, Black skinny jeans, Black skater shoes, And also had a little bit of eyes liner on.

"Shut up hm!" The boy said clenching his fist. "Aww what's the matter _**sempia**_? Is it your time of the month?" The boy tallest of the three asked in a deep growly voice. The girl Next to him chuckled "Yeah don't get your panties in a bunch" the blonde boy growled and was about to stalk away until he noticed some thing pink. '_Wait……pink?' _He looked over and sure enough there was a girl with long pink hair staring at them.

"Hey, are you new here? I haven't seen you around hm" Sakura blinked, nodded, and slowly walked over "Uh yeah I'm Sakura Haruno" The blue haired girl looked over and smiled "Hey I'm Konan!" Sakura smiled and nodded. The tall one looked down slightly and nodded "I'm Madara But you can call me Tobi everyone else dose" Sakura wandered why people called this Madara guy Tobi but shook it off and smiled politely. "I'm Deidara hm!" "It's nice to meet you guys like I said I am Sakura Haruno I just need to find out where Kakashi's class is"

"I'll show you Sakura-Chan!" Deidara said as he grabbed her wrist and started to drag her. "It was nice meeting you Sakura!" Konan called out while waving. Sakura waved and let her self be pulled by Deidara. '_This is going to be a loooooong day'_

a/n:Alright! I'm back! I hope you guys had a nice thanksgiving! I did so yeah! I'm rly rly tired it's like 3:45am and I have school tomor- err I mean today! So imma get some sleep Night everyone!


End file.
